tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Jane Crazyeagle
Jane Crazyeagle (born 1974) is a statue in Spydoll Inc. Originally a scientist with the Paradise Foundation, after its decline Jane began targeting women in Los Angeles. Chloe Noi eventually captured Jane and she is now being used as a mannequin by Trina Goldworth at The Red Rogue. Biography Jane was born on a Cherokee reserve in the state of Oklahoma in the United States, the reserve near Oklahoma City. As a child Jane was encouraged to embrace her band's traditions over modern developments, and later when Jane first learned of it and wanted to know more she was punished, her only doll destroyed. Eventually the tribe decided to end its disconnect from the world, but by then the damage to Jane's psyche had already been done. Jane, along with her best friend Joan Reddeer, where the first of her tribe to attend a local high school in Oklahoma City and graduate. Still feeling pressured by tradition in spite of the changes, Jane and Joan moved out of the reservation and into an apartment above a bowling alley, a place they promptly worked at while going to community college. It was during their college days that Jane and Joan became lovers. Jane's natural brilliance at chemistry quickly got her catapulted from assistant to chief researcher at a local drug company after she earned her diploma, developing some new possibilities for skin treatments. The Paradise Foundation took an interest in Jane and hired her on the sly to help with their work on Type-7, basing her out of Seattle rather than Vancouver and not formally integrating her into the Black Department. Joan went with Jane, also working out of Seattle for the Foundation. Joan however later got an offer with Lockheed Martin and, after a spat with Jane, took the job, leaving her long-time lover devastated. Shortly after when Interpol took down the Foundation Jane, hearing the news in Seattle almost immediately after Paradise Manor, stole some funds and lab equipment, fleeing south to Los Angeles where she would spent a few months in hiding. Before leaving Seattle however Jane kidnapped Joan, using Type-7 to permanently freeze her and keep her at her side. After a few months Jane began wanting to freeze more women, dreaming of creating a fantastic tableau using real women as the dolls. To accomplish her goal Jane began hanging out at clubs like The Effects Club and Sting, stalking potential targets and kidnapping them. Jane managed with relative success until she targeted Jamie Mosley, succeeding but drawing the ire of Chloe Noi. Chloe infultrated Jane's hideaway and captured her, later bringing her to Houston where she'd be turned over to Trina Goldworth for use as a mannequin in The Red Rogue. Personal Information * Current Age: 35 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 121 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Houston, US * Sexual Preference: Women Relationships Owners * Trina Goldworth * Chloe Noi (Formerly) * Jamie Mosley (Formerly) Romances * Joan Reddeer, Former Girlfriend Friends * Zion Quincy Appearances * Spydoll Inc: Destiny Approves * Spydoll Inc: Twin Return * Spydoll Inc: Crazy Eagle * Spydoll Inc: First Case * Spydoll Inc: Reaping the Rewards * Spydoll Inc: Mannequin Time Trivia * Jane is based on actress Mizuo Peck, who was frozen in Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb. Category:Characters Category:Statues Category:Spydoll Inc Category:Paradise Foundation